Calleria
by Thatnerdygirl
Summary: No one ever thought he ever had a girlfriend. When She returns Sherlock is complete again. But will their relationship survive through an old enemy's games? Crap summary Sherlock/OC Rated T for possible future angsty/kissy/violent chapters Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Aaah I'm such a bitch! . So sorry for not posting my life is seriously busy/stressful at the moment! With school and other shit. I recently started a drabble collection, I'm thinking about abandoning it. I'm TERRIBLE at doing things daily or weekly… So while writing this I'm in France! :D Anyhoo on with the story! I got the inspiration from Adele "He won't go" And "Turning tables" and most of her other songs from her 21 album. I hope you enjoy! ****J x**

**Prolugue**

**Rolling in the deep**

She was beautiful. Her eyes crystal clear blue. She set his heart on fire. She left him breathless. This is what love felt like then huh? The summer Sherlock had gone to Dubai they sent letters to each over non stop.

He never thought they would leave each over. She had his heart inside her hands. Her beautiful long dark locks falling sweetly below her elbows. It was young love. Sherlock was only 17 and she was only 16.

Sherlock wanted to go into crime investigation. Become a detective. She was 100% for it. They wanted to be partners together. She could be the assistant. This worked perfectly for some time. They thought it would never end. Oh how wrong they were…

One case had led them to Dover Port. The gang they were tracking down also illegally sold and transported drugs. A big load was going from Dover to France. She had gotten on the wrong boat. Sherlock watched her float away into the sea…

He was going to get to France first somehow and wait for her. It would have worked perfectly.. Except the boat hit a rock and sunk. No survivors

_We could have had it all. Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hands but you played it to the beat_.

After her Sherlock didn't know what to do. He turned to drugs and self harm. He thought he would never feel love again. Not after her.

His sweet Calleria Lillie

**A/N I think I've got myself something good to start on here. Btw this chapter is influenced by Rolling in the deep by Adele. I'm going to make each chapter set on a song from 21. I know its rather short but I've been up since 5 so I'm shattered! . Look out for the next chapter! **


	2. Don't you remember?

**A/N Slightly longer chapter here! Right inspiration is "Don't you remember" By the lovely Adele. I've got this going now. I'm not so sure about the mystery side of the story. Do you guys think I should continue the mystery or focus on the relationship? I have an idea of Anderson coming in to the next chapter. Should be funny! Hope you like it ****J x**

"Don't you remember?"

Sherlock had a case, a nice big juicy murder case. He immediately set off to the crime scene. It was like he was happy for one moment. A moment not haunted by memories.

4 people had gorily been murdered and body's laid out in a M shape. He got to the crime scene and it was rather chaotic. Police cars everywhere, crying relatives and friends of the victims ect ect…

Lestrade strolled up to them. " Right very strange… The body's are in a M shape. The family an friends say they have never seen the other victims in their life's. But to give you a hand even though I know you don't need it we have a woman to give you some assistance as John is at his brothers for the weekend.". Right on queue the Woman walked over to them.

"Hello nice to meet y-" Sherlock stopped in mid-sentence. He was frozen to the spot. His mouth ran dry and his blood cold.

So did the woman. They just stood there for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds. " Sherlock?" Lestrade asked. He was ignored, Sherlock and the woman were fixed on each over.

"Sherly?" The woman spoke at last.

"Callie!" Sherlock almost shouted. They ran into each over and landed in a warm embrace. Sherlock knew he had a fickle heart and a bitterness. Did she remember? Did she remember him after all these years? How was she even alive?

_When was the last time you thought of me. Or have you completely erased me from your memory?_

"Calleria? How are you here! I thought you died on that boat crash! Don't you remember?" Sherlock said his head was seriously hurting now. He felt really faint

"I got off and swam to shore. I couldn't get back. I needed a new passport some where to stay and stuff. I always thought everyday when would I see you again."

They both had forgotten the case completely. Lestrade on the other hand hadn't " How do you too know each over?" He asked mesmerized. Everyone thought Sherlock to be a complete sociopath.

"Oh… Yes this is my _girlfriend" _


	3. Rumour has it

**A/N Here we go next chapter! What I'm doing though guys is writing the whole story out with the author notes too but if it catches on and gets more popular and I want to thank people or mention stuff the A/N will change so what your reading now will probably have changed a few times. Also suggestions and ideas ect very appreciated. Enough of my jabber now on with the story! P.S This is inspired by Rumour has it by Adele from the 21 album ****J x**

Rumour has it

The case was still going on. It had been for a while. Sherlock would have been able to solve it quicker if it wasn't for his distraction, Calleria.

No one believed him at first, Lestrade had burst out laughing when Sherlock had told him. Soon they started to believe that even a sociopath had a girlfriend.

The next week four more people were murdered and their body's were laid out in a O shape. Sherlock had come to the conclusion the killer was trying to prove a point like global warming or something so he would spell it out.

What you wouldn't believe is how Anderson and Donovan reacted to Calleria and Sherlock. AT first like everyone else they thought they were lying. But then when the reality hit them, and god did it hit them, they wanted to end it. Make Sherlock's Life miserable.

So they started spreading Rumours.

"Rumour has it that Calleria has already got a boyfriend but he's abroad!" Anderson was telling Donovan. "Really! We need proof!" She replied excitedly.

"Here this is a photo of her and some bloke in Hawaii and I'm guessing Call had to leave because of the case!" Anderson said with a smirk. That was when the plan really went into action.

/

Sherlock and Calleria were happily in 221B while John was out getting the grocery's. They were doing the thing couples normally do. Watching terrible chick flicks, eating popcorn, general natter. There was a knock at the door." John you have your own keys open the door yourself!" Sherlock shouted. It knocked again. He got up and opened it.

"Where's Calleria? Where is she!" The man before him shouted. He barged past and saw Calleria sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and a expression of what looked like shock, hurt, and fear.

"Your cheating! I knew it! I came down from Hawaii to check on you and I find you cuddling up with another man!" He shouted.

"Mike I swear I'm sorry its just I haven't seen Sherlock in so long, he thought I was dead and I just got caught up in the whole thing please I'm sorry…"

"He won't be able to love you like I will. Sure he's got it all, looks and a good job. I know you love me Calleria" Mike shouted angrily.

Sherlock the whole time was just standing back. His chest was hurting like hell. Calleria had been cheating on that man with him!

"Mike I'm leaving you. I'm sorry this is goodbye." She said while pushing him out the door.

Sherlock turned slowly to Calleria. "Thank you" He said. Calleria couldn't keep it bottled up she ran into Sherlock's arms crying.

/

"Rumour has it he ain't got Calleria's love no more, Rumour has it Sherlock's the one she left that Mike bloke for."

**A/N Maybe I went a little OOT with the OC's? I don't mind this chapter it could've gone better but I think it was good enough. Any ideas about the mystery part to this? Hope you enjoyed it! I'm knackered now! I was in a car for 7 hours yesterday driving through France and now I just need to sleep! Look out for more chapters! J x**


	4. I'll be waiting

**A/N Omg forgot to say that Sherlock is not mine nor are any of the characters from the BBC show! Anyway real author note now , trying to kick the mystery bit up more. Have any of you figured out who is returning? One more thing I am so shocked, I only put it the first chapter up and 5 minutes later someone already added it to their alert! And c0ldplayl0ver It's pronounced Call-ear-ra! This is inspired by " I'll be waiting" From as you should probably know by now 21 by Adele. Hope you sweets enjoy 3 ****J x P.S This chapter is rather graphic like in a bad way. All bloody and gory! Ooops…**

**I'll Be waiting **

"_SHERLOCK! Oh freaking hell there's blood godamn everywhere! Sherlock get down here NOW! John? Sherlock? Any of you get here now… This murderer has stepped this up to the next level. It's terrible…Please Sherlock we need you. Now." _The answer phone stopped. John ran over to the home phone half asleep. It was 3 in the morning for Christ sakes!

John listened to the message back. It was Lestrade Defiantly, but his voice sounded hoarse and choked. He rang him back his hands shaking gripping the cold metallic phone in his sweaty hand.

"_Sherlock? God please tell me that's you"_

"No Its John, Sherlock's still asleep. Strangely… But anyway what's wrong you sound terrified."

" _We found 18 BLOODY AND BATTERED BODYS LIEING ON THE FLOOR! They spelt out R,I,A"_

"18? Oh crap that is bad… I'll get Sherlock up and meet you there. Ok… Yeah… Mmmhmm, Alright bye!" John sighed and trudged to Sherlock's dark dingy room.

What a sight was waiting him. Calleria lying in Sherlock's arms snuggled into his neck. They were both on top of the duvet and fully dressed, they must have fallen asleep like that. Bless… He really didn't want to wake the sleeping couple up but he knew he had to.

/

The crime scene was utterly revolting. 18 dead and slaughtered body's lying in an R, I, and A shape. Calleria felt close to being heavily sick. Sherlock didn't seem bothered by it much at tall, neither did John as he was an army soldier and had seen MUCH worse.

"Right.. So far we have M O R I A-" Sherlock stopped in mid sentence. A Horrifying thought had came into his head… _Oh no… Oh god no… He can't be back. HE CAN'T BE! _

/

Sherlock and Calleria were having a well deserved Coffee break and were just chatting randomly.

" Oh come one Sherlock! You know I might as well enter the Olympics at the level of swimming I can do! It was not that hard escaping the boat…" Calleria said exaggerating a little bit

"Yeah but weren't those water s dirty?"

" You mean the waters YOU pushed me in!" She said giving him a playful poke in the chest

" What! I Didn't know you were going to take the wrong boat! You can't blame me for that! And anyway-" Sherlock was cut of again ( he'd been doing that A LOT recently) by Calleria's lips sweetly touching his. It was short and simple yet it screamed I love you.

They slowly tore apart. " That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up" Sherlock said with a childish grin on his face that he couldn't hold back.

"Right Sherly we need to start thinking about this case. So far we have a load of murdered victims but they spelt out M, O, R, I, A, got any ideas?" Calleria asked fully concentrated.

Sherlock took a sip of his coffee and just stared at her for a while. " I have a theory… There was this man sometime ago. He almost killed me and John. I think he may be returning Cally."

" Who was he?" she asked getting rather nervous now.

"_**Jim Moriaty" **_


	5. Turning Tables updated

**A/N Okey dokey sorry about the late posting its just my Wi-Fi in France was crap so when I get to England hopefully I'll be doing perhaps daily uploads REMEMBER I said I was terrible at uploading stiff on a regular basis so don't say I didn't warn you… I'm thinking about making Mycroft come into this story at some point. I'm kind of lacking inspiration at the moment so this is taken from "Turning tables" as it says in the description of this story Sherleria's (****ß My own pet name for them :D) relationship is at risk from the pressure and taunting games of Moriaty's return Ohh yerrr . Hope you lovely's enjoy! J x**

"**Turning Tables"**

**Jim Moriaty's POV (point of view)**

Ahh It seems Sherlock got the message. I thought he'd have figured out it was me at O. Guess that nicotine's really getting in his head. Looks like London's most loved sociopath got himself a girlfriend! This should be fun!

Mike did his job well. He was expensive though damn… What am I saying I can break in the bank anytime I feel like it! Oh and Anderson and Donovan! They are brilliant, I didn't even need to pay them! Everything's falling right into place.

I should probably find Sherlock and his little pet and take her for a ride while Sherlock frets his little head of about her. I do love our games… Sherlock and I… A good old fashioned game of hide and seek!

OoOoOoOoOo

"God Sherlock I can't keep up with your turning tables! Make your mind up already you insufferable winger!" Calleria shouted angrily at Sherlock in 221B

"Well if you had stopped nagging at me and just asked me politely maybe I would have done it!" Sherlock shouted back twice as hard. Throughout this whole feud John was just staring at the couple.

"Look I don't know why you to are fighting but honestly I don't really care. So both of you just apologize and stop this shouting. Mrs Hudson is already not the happiest with you Sherlock from your science experiment that went terribly wrong…" John said with a _you-don't-want-to-fight-with-me _tone.

Sherlock just stood there protecting his pride. Calleria had just about enough of his shit for one day. She stormed of out of 221B. " She'll be back right?" Sherlock asked showing a bit of his insecure side but hiding it then quickly with his emotionally blank face. "Should be just give her some time…" John replied trying to reassure his friend. Calleria took more time than she thought she would…

**I know it's terribly short and it took me a while its just I feel I'm seriously lacking inspiration right now… Any ideas please leave in reviews! Speaking of which I'm getting some lovely ones so I Just wanna say thanks! You guys are really egging me on! Expect an update by Saturday AT THE LATEST! Love you guys J x**


	6. END STORY NOTE!

_**I am so sorry guys I have SO MANY EXAMS I don't believe school could be so cruel. I don't have the free time to continue this story. My apologies to you wonderful people who favourite/added this story! You are all welcome to take it over from me ( although you could give a little credit) because when I was in the swing of this story I was really proud. Then reality caught up. SO sorry once again please forgive me MUCH LOVE -Thatnerdygirl **__**J x**_


End file.
